


Trajectory

by jamaillith



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaillith/pseuds/jamaillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tasted like ash and sand and smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trajectory

He tasted like ash and sand and smoke. His mouth was too hot and just the right side of painful, teeth tracing arcs through Kurt’s fur as he twisted away.

‘A student.. please, Logan.. ah, not here. We can’t!’

Logan seemed to have become temporarily deaf, pressing Kurt more firmly against the kitchen counter. Kurt had the small of his back against the edge of the worktop, and he was sure he was going to get bruises, and Logan’s hands were under his shirt pawing at him as if he hadn’t seen him in months when it had only been a few weeks and oh, Gott in Himmel..

Logan chuckled with pleasure when Kurt uttered a kind of yelp as his nails skated across the taut velvet muscle between the blue mutant’s hip bones. Kurt’s tail wound around Logan’s calf, tight against the dusty denim of his jeans. Somewhere in the recesses of the mansion, a thudding bassline sprang into life. Kurt jumped, his lambent eyes springing open, but Logan only pushed himself more firmly against him.

‘Logan! Logan, don’t do this.. we can’t..’

‘So live a little, Elf.’ His voice was muffled against Kurt’s neck. Kurt clutched at Logan’s arm as the man’s wandering hand delved deeper, deftly sliding between fur and fabric. He gave a sort of strangling groan, his hips rising to meet Logan’s.

‘Logan..’ His name came out breathless, tight. Kurt was still determined to win this argument, even though his conviction was dying with the second. He gasped, the sound oddly loud in the still kitchen. The light made Logan’s skin glow, glancing off of the smudges and dirt of his journey. He smelt like sweat and bike oil, a scent that Kurt was beginning to get used to. He hadn’t said a word to Kurt since he’d appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, death in his eyes and a grin on his face.

Logan pressed a last kiss against Kurt’s pulse, then leaned back to face him properly. His hand stayed down the front of Kurt’s pyjama shorts, it’s stillness making the nerve endings there scream.

‘Yes?’ His tone was almost jovial. Kurt swallowed thickly, his knees threatening to give way as runnels of honey slipped beneath his skin. Logan idly rubbed his palm in a slow circle, drawing a squeak from the blue mutant.

‘We shouldn’t.. we can’t..’ he paused, helplessly, his saffron eyes round as pennies. He searched ineffectually for a coherent sentence. ‘How was your trip?’

Logan made an indifferent noise, shifting slightly between Kurt’s legs. His gaze ticked around the wall behind Kurt’s head, counting the tiles on the wall. He looked like he should have had a cigar or a toothpick stuck between his teeth. Kurt noticed sweat beaded on his hairline.

‘Everything went to plan. Baddies killed, goodies won. That what you want, Kurt?’ The hand down Kurt’s shorts squeezed, just slightly. Kurt whined like a dog, then flushed with embarrassment. Logan’s eyes were suddenly too piercing, too fraught with destruction and murder and Kurt wished he could kiss those deaths from his soul. A benediction. Forgiveness.

‘Yes.’ Kurt’s voice was breathy- a gasp formed into words by meaningless movement of his lips. He leaned his head back just slightly, inviting Logan’s touch once more.

Logan growled his pleasure.

‘Take us up?’

He pressed his lips to Kurt’s jugular as they disappeared in a bamf of air and a kiss of brimstone.


End file.
